


Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice - Way of Tomoe (DLC Idea)

by GreatNut



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Compliant, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multi, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatNut/pseuds/GreatNut
Summary: What if the story was told from Genichiro's point of view?





	Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice - Way of Tomoe (DLC Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the game's over, I've gotten all the endings, yet I feel like I want something more. Then the idea of a DLC centered around the ANTAGONIST of Sekiro stuck with me for months and even does so still. Unable to keep it in, I've decided to spread my ideas on the interest, if anything but to at least relieve myself of those thoughts. And yes, I am very aware of the fact that there is a 90% chance there won't be Sekiro DLC(What do you think I am, ignorant?)
> 
> So, with all that out of the way, I present you my DLC Idea titled...eh, honestly call it whatever you like. I personally use 'Way of Tomoe':

**Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice - Way of Tomoe (Part I):**

* * *

So, we open up with a cutscene. The atmosphere is dark, fires dance in the darkness and bodies fall to the ground. The camera zooms in and a pair of red eyes open. A second later, they loose their glow. The camera slowly zooms out as a torch gives some dim light to the room, half-revealing Genichiro, his torso covered in dirty bondages. Genichiro slowly gets up and looks up at Doujun, who is the one holding the torch.

Cutscene ends

Now, we control Genichiro. He doesn't have his bow on him, nor his sword. We examine the room and notice that we are in a cavern of sorts- this is the Abandoned Dungeon, hosting Doujun and his horrible experiments. Insects crawl on the floor.

We move to Doujun and press the 'Talk' button.

"My Lord...I see that your condition has improved. Your eyes have stopped glowing. Can you talk as you did before...?"

"Of course..."

"Oh, my apologies, I was just making an observations...We both know what happens to most of the 'Others'..."

"I know...I took the risk of drinking from the Rejuvenating Sediment regardless. For Ashina's sake."

The dialogue ends, but we know there's more so we press E again.

"My Lord, since you have fully recovered from your last battle, perhaps it is time we _both_ go to our duties. Dosaku is growing a bit impatient and our forces are beginning to get unnerved."

"As they should be...War is at our doorstep."

"Yes, but perhaps you should pay your generals a visit right now to assure them. In the meantime, you'll be able to discuss battle plans and strategies, while me and Master..."

"_Fulfill your role._"

The dialogue ends and our first main objective is set, but we know that there's more. Again, we press the E button.

"Ah! My lord, before you go...there is something I have to go give to you."

A textbox pops on the screen. It reads:

'**Rejuvenating Admixture**. The healing pellets and the mystic Waters of Rejuvenation grant great resilience to mortal wounds. Out of simple curiousity, the two ingridients were mixed together with a mysterious seed, creating an item of great healing proporties.'

"What is this? Another sample of the Rejuvenating Waters?"

"Yes, but actually no..."

"I demand an explaination, surgeon."

"This was the result of my latest experiment. Suffice to say, while nothing much came out of it, we got some interesting results still..."

"And you decided to give it to me...because?"

"Oh, well, I find it'd be in your best interest to carry these around."

"What use can I make of these?"

"Whatever harm comes to you can be dealt with at a moment's notice. You just take a sip from the admixture and the wounds heal near-instantiously. This way, for a time, you could avoid drawing out the negative effects of your current condition by resurrecting too many times. However, I currently only have a limited supply of this new indgridient, so you should use it with caution."

"This is...an item that could prove very useful in a fight. You have done me a commendable service, Doujun."

"I am very glad to hear that, Lord Genichiro."

Just in case, we try talking again, but the last exchange repeats and we know that we've exhausted all of Doujun's current dialogue. Finally, we make our way out of the dungeon through a dark tunnel. Once we reach the outside, we find ourselves in near a cliffside. The sky above is cloudy. In front of us lay tents, spike walls and four watchtowers.

We move the camera around and to our left, we can see the Ashina Castle and the silverglass field in the distance. This is a part of the Ashina Castle area, that Sekiro does not have access to.

**Ashina Border**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of Part I. I'm not sure if I'll continue this as I only wanted to get this out of my head. If there's several kudos, I might feel motivated to post more content like this.


End file.
